As 4 Vezes Que Ian Kabra Tentou Dizer Eu Te Amo
by CaahT39C
Summary: Ian Kabra não era um homem que demonstrava sentimentos. Porém, era verdade que ele já havia tentado dizer eu te amo, apesar de que foram raras vezes. One-shot.


**As Quatro Vezes Que Ian Kabra Tentou Dizer Eu Te Amo**

A primeira vez foi quando ele era uma criança ingênua. No maternal, ele tinha um arqui-inimigo: Peter. Esse menino só poderia ser descrito em uma palavra: capeta. Ele jogava suco em Ian, empurrava Ian, puxava a cadeira de Ian, enfim, era o pesadelo do Kabra. Ian jurava que quando a mãe finalmente explicasse para ele como jogar uma granada em alguém – como ela havia prometido – Peter seria sua cobaia.

Apesar de Peter ser um demônio para Ian, o Kabra não entendia porque ele era um doce com a mãe. Todos os dias, quando a mãe de Peter o buscava na escola, ele abraçava-a e dizia três palavras que Ian também não entendia: eu te amo.

Aquilo consumia Ian por dentro. Não o fato de Peter mudar na presença da mãe, mas sim porque ele não sabia uma coisa que alguém sabia. Então, apesar de seu orgulho gritar dentro do pequeno, ele perguntou para Peter o que aquilo significava. O inimigo, sorrindo como o capeta que era, respondeu com toda a certeza do mundo:

– É quando você agradece a pessoa por ela ser muito importante para você.

Ian levantou sua pequena sobrancelha.

– E por que você disse isso para a sua mãe?

O inimigo riu, como se aquilo fosse uma piada. O Kabra ficou ainda mais confuso.

– Talvez por que ela me ama também, né, boboca?

Ian assentiu – ignorando completamente a última palavra –, fingindo que havia entendido. Peter voltou para o que estava fazendo, assim como o Kabra.

Quando Ian chegou em casa, a mãe estava no telefone. Ele esperou pacientemente para testar aquelas três palavras.

– Está programado então. Adeus. – ela apertou o botão de desligar e jogou o telefone de qualquer jeito no sofá. Encarou o filho com impaciência. – O que foi?

Timidamente, Ian chegou perto da mãe tentando abraçá-la. Porém, Isabel desviou da carícia.

Isabel Kabra não aceitava qualquer tipo de demonstração de amor.

– Que palhaçada é essa?

Ele olhou para o chão e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas. Isabel começou a bater o pé.

– Vou repetir a pergunta: o que foi?

– Eu te-

Assustado com a mão levantada na direção dele, parou de falar imediatamente. Entretanto, a mão não foi arriada; ao contrário, foi em sua direção com uma velocidade absurda. Ian cambaleou e caiu no chão, com a bochecha completamente vermelha.

Sem qualquer tipo de reação, Isabel caminhou para o quarto, ignorando o filho caído no chão. Ian massageou a bochecha, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Jurou que não voltaria a tentar falar "eu te amo".

* * *

A segunda vez foi quando o seu cavalo favorito – Charles – morreu por morte morrida.

Charles era como o cachorro dele. O cavalo ouvia todos os seus lamentos, e colocava a cabeça embaixo da mão de Ian, fazendo com que o Kabra desse a entender que Charles estaria sempre lá para ele.

No momento em que soube da tragédia, Ian estava sozinho. Não conseguiu suportar o choro nem por um minuto. Foi correndo para onde o cavalo seria queimado para se despedir.

Quando chegou lá, acariciou o pelo macio de Charles. Ele poderia ficar ali fazendo carinho no pobre animal até a _sua_ morte chegar, mas a mãe apareceu, repreendendo-o por ter fugido de casa e estar chorando assim como a irmã chorava quando a mesma quebrava a unha.

Engolindo o soluço, chegou perto do ouvido do cavalo na intenção de dizer "adeus", porém teve uma ideia melhor.

"_É quando você agradece a pessoa por ela ser muito importante para você." _Será que cavalos também contavam? Ian esperava que sim.

A mãe o puxou pela orelha antes mesmo de Ian processar o que realmente faria para se despedir do animal.

* * *

A terceira vez foi anos depois de qualquer outra vez. Depois de perceber que uma pessoa era importante na sua vida – apesar de negar –, ele queria dizer as três palavras mais do que nunca.

Infelizmente, quando finalmente decidiu revelar aquelas palavras, as mesmas foram substituídas por estas:

– _Atirar para matar?*_

* * *

A quarta e última vez foi quando ele tinha vinte e seis anos. Ian olhou para o seu figurino: impecável. O Kabra sorriu. Tinha chegado o dia pelo qual ele ansiava por tanto tempo.

A música começou a tocar, revelando que ela estava chegando. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ele virou a cabeça. No final da igreja, ele via uma mulher com um vestido simples branco. Simples, mas era o vestido mais bonito que ele já vira na vida. Os cabelos, ruivos, estavam soltos, caindo perfeitamente no vestido. Os olhos verde-jade brilhavam intensamente. Os dentes perfeitamente brancos estavam a mostra com um sorriso tímido.

Imperfeitamente perfeita.

A noiva andou lentamente até o Kabra. Com o coração já na boca, ele viu Amy Cahill subir dois degraus até se encontrar com ele. Ian percebeu que era aquele o momento.

Curvou-se, ainda ao som da música, e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Eu te amo.

Amy corou furiosamente, já que sabia da história dessas três palavras. Em retorno, gesticulou com os lábios uma resposta. "Eu também te amo."

Aquela foi a quarta vez que ele tentou dizer eu te amo.

_E finalmente conseguiu._

* * *

*****–** Em The Medusa Plot, Ian fala essas três palavras. Isso foi uma tradução livre que eu fiz. A original, em inglês, é "Shoot to kill?". Ele fala isso depois de descobrir que Amy estava namorando o Toscolliver (ENTENDERAM AGORA A SITUAÇÃO NÉ) e a Sinead pergunta o que eles deveriam dizer para os policiais sobre o Evan (ciúmes much?).**

**Apenas uma pequena drabble para vocês, minhas coisas fofas.**

**O capítulo de HA vai sair ainda essa semana.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
